


The monster, the friends and the four littles

by Xx_A_xX



Series: Little Skz Adventures! [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Hwang Hyunjin, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seungmin, Age Play Caregiver Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Play Caregiver Lee Minho | Lee Know, Age Play Little Bang Chan, Age Play Little Han Jisung | Han, Age Play Little Seo Changbin, Age Play Little Yang Jeongin | I.N, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Boy Seo Changbin, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, Shy Seo Changbin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, babyspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: With 4 littles and 4 caregivers, it seemed like the day would be full of surprises, accidents and emotional rollercoasters.Little/s: Jeongin, Jisung, Chan and ChangbinCaregiver/s: Felix, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Minho
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: Little Skz Adventures! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	The monster, the friends and the four littles

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" The boy with messy blond bed hair chanted into his main caregiver, Minho's, ear loudly at stupid o'clock in the morning. By stupid o'clock in the morning, it was 7:19 am and Minho was tired, beyond tired but his sleep was being taken away from him by the overly loud little, also known as, Han Jisung. 

"Daddy's sleeping," He mumbled out to Jisung who was still shaking his arm lightly, Minho could sense the pout growing on the little's face so, reluctantly, he rolled over to face him with open arms. The younger clambered into the bed wrapping his arms and legs around Minho's waist falling asleep again pretty quickly, it was all calm for another 5 minutes before the second little of the day awoke alone in his bed. 

Tears streamed down Jeongin's cheeks as he looked around in a panic, he was all alone since Jisung had gotten out of the bed beside his own to pester Minho, to make matters worse, Jeongin had fallen asleep with a caregiver and now there were none by his side. From the bathroom, where Hyunjin had gotten up from Jeongin to tend to his own business, he heard the cries and quickly made his way back into the maknae's bedroom. 

"Jinnie," Jeongin extended his arms out making grabby hands as soon as he saw him in the doorway, Hyunjin smiled warmly taking the boy into his embrace and letting him wrap around him like a koala. He ran his fingers across his cheeks removing the stray tears that remained there, Jeongin tucked his head into the caregiver's neck and mumbled something along the lines of food. 

"Is Innie hungry, hm?" Hyunjin mused smiling at the tired nod he felt and the small 'yes' that was only just heard, and so the day had started. Walking into the kitchen he spotted Minho cooking breakfast with Jisung 'helping' at the side of him, Minho had given up trying to sleep after the sixth time of being awoken by Jisung. 

Hyunjin settled Jeongin down in one of the chairs beside Jisung who was now waiting for Jeongin's attention rather than annoying Minho further, he could do that later. 

"Innie wanna play?" Jisung sang out as he playfully poked the younger's sides with his fingers causing them both to laugh, the two caregivers in the room rolled their eyes but smiled happily at their boys. 

"P'ay!" Apparently, Jeongin was feeling a little bit littler than Jisung but luckily Jisung was like a trained little caregiver, he knew just how to look after the other members all while in little space. Well, normally he did. 

"Innie what do you think this tastes like?" The boy held up a red coloured tube of playdough and pulled a bit off and rolled it into a thin sausage-like shape into his hands, anyone knows not to eat playdough...Anyone but littles, that is. 

"Stawbwry!" That was all it took for Jisung to bite down on the soft dough and start chewing it before spitting it right back onto the ground, it tasted far from strawberry more like rubber stuffed with salt. In other words, it was disgusting. Jeongin could see the repulse in his expression which then developed into a full-blown crying session just from eating playdough. 

"What's going on in here?" Hyunjin rushed over to the shaking boy on the floor with Jeongin who was trying to calm Jisung down by patting his back which, in whole, wasn't very useful but oh well. Hyunjin took him into his arms bouncing him up and down trying to stop the tears, he still hadn't worked out what had happened. 

"Ah baby what happened?" Minho jogged over taking Jisung into his embrace, it took one look at the abandoned tub of playdough and the wet dough on the floor to work out what had happened. Minho had a strong urge to facepalm but that would help nobody, he walked into the kitchen where it would just be them. 

"Open up," Minho held up the pacifier that he'd dipped into strawberry flavouring to get the salty taste out of the boy's mouth, Jisung took it sucking on it lightly before tucking his head into his neck. Today was going to be a clingy Jisung day and Minho was all for it. 

It was all quiet again. 

Until the third little woke up. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Felix rambled, mostly to himself since he just woke up to Chan whining from across the room. He took a moment to still himself as he had stood up a little too quickly but then continued making his way to Chan who was now making grabby hands at the fellow caregiver. 

"Up! Up! Up!" Chan demanded with a wide grin across his face, Felix laughed along shaking his head slightly but picked him up either way. 

"What does the prince want to wear today?" Felix asked the little in his arms who put on an exaggerated thinking face before pointing at a blue pair of overalls, the weather was fairly cold since it was winter so Felix decided to pair it with a plain white fluffy jumper and a cute cat-eared hairband that Chan had requested after seeing them sat neglected on the side. 

After brushing his teeth, hair and all those things the duo headed down to the kitchen where everyone had settled back down after the playdough incident. Jeongin and now Chan were sat around the table with the supervision of Hyunjin while colouring in some books that Seungmin had bought for the littles a couple of weeks ago. While Minho continued sorting out breakfast with the added help of Felix, Jisung remained cuddled at his side watching over what was happening. 

"Jisung-ah, why don't you join the others? You like colouring in," Minho ruffled his hair watching Jisung shake his head no, his grip around the dancer's waist just tightened as he let out a quiet whine from behind his paci.

"Someone's feeling clingy," Felix noted as he also started ruffling up Jisung's hair, he whined again moving to block the hands intruding but still gripped onto Minho like he was going to vanish. Minho laughed lightly as he walked over to the table with a slight struggle and sat the boy down next to Chan who had begun colouring in a dog purple and pink. As he was about to walk away the little's arms managed to find their way back around his waist, this was indeed going to be a long day. 

"Ah, Seungmin, can you wake up-" Hyunjin began to say but was cut off by loud wails emitting across the dorm, seems like he was beaten to it by the little himself. 

"I'll be back," Seungmin began his quick walk to the crying little, Changbin. He opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed as he was confronted with the red tear-stained face of the not so fierce-looking rapper. It was quite evident that Changbin was in baby space, if the wailing and blubbering wasn't a hint then the fingers that belonged to Seungmin which had found their way into the little's mouth and were now coated with saliva was enough to tell. 

"Lovely," Seungmin said under breath as he removed his fingers in placement for his baby blue pacifier, Changbin moved a bit and started crying all over again. For the life of him, Seungmin couldn't figure out what the problem was. 

"Binnie, sweetheart, what is it?" He asked, mostly to himself since the boy was far too gone in his headspace to talk, he looked over him and couldn't see anything wrong so he reached for the duvet pulling it down to finally get Changbin dressed but then he found the cause for tears. 

If Changbin's cheeks weren't already red from crying they certainly were now from the pure embarrassment of the whole situation. 

"Oh, Binnie, it's ok, let's get you out of these yeah?" Seungmin smiled at the boy, he had clearly had an accident which doesn't happen very often but it was never a problem if it did. It had happened at least once with all the littles, with Changbin slipping into babyspace a lot more regularly than the other littles it was bound to happen at least a few times a year. 

The caregiver sat him down on the counter as he ran the bath, he gave him a little rubber duck to distract him as he peeled the damp clothes off of him and threw them into the bedroom where he'd move them later. He felt his pockets, relieved he had his phone on him and sent a quick text to Felix asking for assistance. 

"What's going on, is everything fine?" He asked with eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Seungmin smiled to ease the other slightly. 

"Could you give me a hand and give him a bath while I change the bed?" He nodded taking Changbin into his arms and lowering him into the bath where he quickly became distracted with the bubbles and rubber duck that Seungmin had given him a few minutes prior. While that took place, Seungmin stripped the bed and walked through to the washing machine with the sheets and clothes. 

"We changed the beds a couple of days ago, what're you doing?" Minho tilted his head, Jisung mimicking the movement at his side with a small smile on his lips. 

"Do you really think I'd be changing the beds right now?" He sassed back raising an eyebrow, Minho let him get on with the task after gathering what had happened but not without a remark back. They were caregivers but acted the same as the littles sometimes, it was no wonder the boys would argue a lot in their headspace but all with love, of course. 

The morning went on with no further problems, breakfast was pretty uneventful other than Jeongin accidentally spilling his juice down his clothes but that was taken care of relatively quickly despite the youngest trying to run away without any clothes on. Seungmin had nearly had a heart attack when he exited the bathroom seeing Jeongin streaking down the hallway with a panicked Felix running behind him with a red t-shirt in his hands shouting things that went in one ear and out the other. 

But right at this moment, the room was fairly quiet except the occasional noises from Jeongin and Chan who were busy building stacking blocks to build some sort of kingdom, at least it would be in their imagination. On the floor next to them was Felix who would tease the boys by blowing in front of the blocks so they'd wobble ever so slightly causing some huge reaction from the two boys. Soon after, Seungmin entered with new toys that he thought 

Over in one of the bedrooms was Hyunjin, Minho and the remaining two littles in the dorm. Changbin had gotten a little worked up at the loud noises every time one of Chan's and Jeongin's towers would fall so Minho figured it would be a better idea if they sit the bedroom in a quieter environment. Obviously, Jisung came along having slipped a little further into his headspace. Minho, his main caregiver, would say he's bordering baby space but wasn't quite there. 

Hyunjin sat on the bed with Changbin seated in between his legs, he had found enjoyment in playing with the boys longer hair as he made small bubbly noises from time to time. Right next to them was Minho who had fallen asleep after singing some childhood rhymes, Jisung was barely awake with his head resting on the caregiver's chest which was rising and falling as he slept. 

"Look Binnie, do you think we should wake him up?" Hyunjin whispered pointing at the two, Changbin giggled clapping his hands together with the idea. Then he thought of the others in with Felix, they would love this idea too. So he proceeded to point towards the door, Hyunjin, who was a little confused, picked Changbin up and followed his directions until they made it to the three who were now playing with some cars. 

"Do you want to play bubs?" Felix questioned with a bright smile along with Innie and Channie who also gestured for him to join, Changbin suddenly forgot about waking up his other caregiver and just wanted to play. Turns out that wasn't the best idea, with him being in a younger headspace there were bound to be something that would go wrong. 

"Binnie you can't drive cars over there, only on the mat!" Chan pouted, Jeongin wasn't on anyone's side since he was far too immersed with Hyunjin's hair, there was just something so attractive about his hair when in little space. 

Hyunjin hadn't noticed the commotion due to cooing over the youngest who was surprisingly good at styling hair in his headspace, Felix was in the kitchen putting together some snacks for the boys to enjoy so he was just as clueless as Hyunjin who was in the same room being oblivious to his surroundings. 

It wasn't until loud screams were heard that the caregivers noticed something was wrong, by the loud cries you would have thought something horrific had taken place but, in reality, Chan had taken the younger boys toy car and moved it a couple of inches over to the playmat which was not acceptable in the mind of Changbin. 

"Baby, what happened hm?" Seungmin asked he had rushed over as soon as he heard the first sound escape the littles mouth, he decided on taking him back to the bedroom where Minho and Jisung were now awake from the sudden noise and even more awake when the crying Changbin was brought into the same bedroom, why Seungmin hadn't thought of taking him to a different bedroom Minho will never know. 

Jisung gasped at the sight, he was currently sat between Minho's legs playing with a stuffie had found neglected by the side of the bed. 

"Binnie wan' join Sungie?" He offered the teddy bear to the little who stopped his tears at the offering, as he made grabby hands for the item Seungmin giggled placing him next to Jisung and sitting down on the bed as well. 

"What happened?" The oldest in the room asked in confusion, Seungmin just shrugged lightly before putting his attention back onto the littles. 

Changbin hugged the bear close with a soft smile before pouting at the realisation that the other little now had no teddy with him, his eyes scanned the room then eventually settled on the bottom drawer next to the bed. He remembered not too long ago stuffing a bunny stuffie in there after Minho had threatened to take it away after he had a temper tantrum. 

"Jinnie, open." Hyunjin did as he was told and saw the bunny and rolled his eyes, he had completely forgotten about that plush. 

Now with the teddy situation solved, the two of them began playing make-belief. In their world, there were unicorns, a castle that they ruled and a monster that could never be woken or something terrible would happen! The monster growled as it slept, Jisung and Changbin gulped as they took cover under the magical blanket, the monster had begun moving again. Oh no! There's another, this one was very much awake but he was helping? Another alliance had been formed!

"Su-" Seungmin began to say but was quickly shushed by the boys who pointed at Minho who had, once again, fallen asleep and was snoring ever so slightly. 

"Don't wake the evil monster, Minnie!" Jisung whispered from under the cover, the other little nodded his head at the others words. 

Minho rolled over facing the other way, this was their chance! The monster wouldn't notice them now, it was perfect timing for their attack. 

"We need the magical potion to make the monster never harm the village again," Jisung explained to Changbin, Seungmin was listening in wondering what on earth this magical potion would be. 

_Just another part of their imagination,_ he had thought. He pulled his phone out to take a few photo's but what he managed to capture was better than any picture he had anticipated. On that photo was Minho drenched with water as Jisung and Changbin screeched in joy at the defeat of the scary sleeping, now awake, monster. Minho would have been furious, but he laughed. 

Who would have thought while being soaked in water you could find joy?

"I'm gonna get you!" Minho suddenly lept off the bed causing more screams and loud footsteps through the dorm, pretty soon Chan and Jeongin joined in with the game and that's how the day ended, with four out of breath littles and one tired Minho with three other laughing caregivers at his side. 

He wouldn't trade this for the world, he felt bad for everyone who couldn't have Jisung, Changbin, Chan and Jeongin. 


End file.
